


Vixen Meet Vixen

by Tsukiakari1203



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Amaya Jiwe meets her granddaughter Mari





	Vixen Meet Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017 so it is a little out of date but I fixed a few things like the name of Mari's mother which in the original draft, I had named Azari. I would love constructive criticism. I am aware it ends suddenly and I don't know how I planned to wrap it up. If anyone wants to finish it, let me know.

Amaya took a deep breath as she stood in front of the McCabe’s house in Detroit. She rang the doorbell. A man answered the door and said: “How can I help you miss?” Amaya steeled herself and said,

“I would like to talk to Mari McCabe.” The man invited her inside and said,

“My name is Chuck McCabe. Mari is my adoptive daughter.” After she sat down she heard a clatter. Then an African woman came down the stairs and said:

“Hey Dad, have you seen my t-.” She was cut short as she noticed the woman in the living room.“Oh, I didn’t know we had company.”

“She came to see you, Mari ” Chuck replied. Amaya stood up

“My name is Amaya Jiwe. I’m from Zambesi, and I came to talk to you about the Tantu Totem; or as it’s more commonly known the Anansi Totem.” Mari looked shocked and then nodded

“Okay,” she said, “But let’s go talk at the local park.” Together the women walked out of the house and down the street to the park. When they arrived Amaya turned to Mari and said:

“I know about the totem because I used its powers as a member of the Justice Society of America or JSA for short.”

“But I thought the last user was my mother,” Mari responded.

“You’re right about that, but I used it before Esi used it,” Amaya replied.

“Wait, if you used it before my mother, that means…” Mari trailed off. “I’m your grandmother,” Amaya said. Mari looked shocked

“But if you’re my grandmother, then why do you look so young?” “I was a member of the JSA in 1942, while I was there the JSA met a group of time-travelers called the Legends,” Amaya responded. “I know about the Legends. I found out about them from Barry and Oliver,” said Mari. Amaya continued,

“When we met the Legends, we attacked them and then we locked them up. Later we released them because Nate gave us concrete proof, that he was the future grandson of Hank Heywood (Commander Steel). Anyway, we let them go. Then later that night I found my lover Rex Tyler (Hourman) laying on the floor dying. His last words were a time-traveler.” Mari caught on quickly and finished the statement

“So you went after the Legends.”

“Correct, Mari,” replied Amaya. She continued “So I snuck onto the Waverider. After sneaking in I knocked out a few people, then was promptly knocked out by Nate Heywood who had turned to steel, which was a result of a modified Nazi Super-Soldier Serum. I woke up in a cell and was invited to join the Legends. I accepted. We fought the Legion of Doom. And we found Rex’s killer.


End file.
